Waking Up Next To You
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Olivia's POV on waking up in a strange house. Well not so strange in that she has been there before.
1. Waking Up

Waking Up Next To You

This story is in Olivia's POV.

She opens her eyes and looks at her surroundings.

_Where am I? What happened last night?_

_My head hurts. Oh God my body._

She turns over to see a man sleeping next to her.

Oh yeah now I remember. You and I got drunk and came back to your place. You were amazing last night. Wow I can't believe that I am here with you. I spent the night with you.

She lays her head on the man's chest.

Your chest is warm and strong. It makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe.

Still unconscious his arm slowly wraps itself around her body.

Your arm is strong and secure. It is my shield, my armor, and my protection.

He slowly wakes up and kisses her forehead.

His lips on my skin are warm and comforting.

She looks up and their lips lock.

His kiss is tender and sweet. His passion and drive moves my body. Makes my heart pound faster and my adrenalin pump. He turns me on my back and lies on top of me. He moves within me and I feel our souls become one.

"I love you Olivia," he says with a smile.

I love you too," I say as I smile back.

He kisses my neck and continues his rythem.


	2. Finding Out

Finding Out

After waking up and getting ready for work the two detectives got into the man's car. When they got to the 16 precinct doors the man wrapped Olivia into his arms and kissed her tenderly. They walked in and Don, Fin, and John were at their desks talking.

Don gave me a look that told me he knew what happened. He silently walked back into his office and Fin and John went back to their work.

_John gave my lover a look of 'you lucky son-of-a-bitch.'_

_Fin looked at me as if he knew as well. He shook his head and smiled. I just chuckled at his look and sat down at my desk._

_My partner sat down across from me. I thought to myself 'partner' and smiled at him. Now he wasn't just my partner at work, he was my partner in my bed, my partner in life and love._

_Elliot looked at me and smiled. 'They know' and 'I love you' were written all over his face._

_I gave him a soft smile to tell him 'I know' and 'I love you more'. _

_Just then Don waved for the both of us to come into his office. We looked at each other and then walked over to our Captain's office slowly._

"Come in" Don said in a stern voice.

"What's up Don?" said Elliot trying to sound calm.

"I am happy for the two of you. You belong together. Everyone knows it. Just keep it away from the office. I don't want the IAB to get wind of this. You two are my best, together. I don't want to lose one or both of you." Don looked at the two of standing there and smiled.

"Thank you" I said smiling back. He gave me a hug and sent us on our way.

"Tonight?" Elliot said as he squeezed my hand.

"Yeah tonight" I said and walked back to my desk to continue with my work.


	3. Tonight

This chap is going to go back and forth between Elliot and Olivia's POV's.

Elliot and I hadn't spoken about the subject all day. We tried to keep it all under wraps like Don had told us to. That night we went back to his place and sat down on the couch, had a few drinks and ate some diner.

_He looks at me with those big blue eyes and I melt._

_She rested her hand on my cheek and kissed me sweetly. I thought about the woman I was with and what I was about to do. I was about to change both of our lives forever. I was going to change hers the most. She had never…would she ever…me._

_He pulled away from my lips and smiled. I stood up and took our dishes into the kitchen. I looked over at him pouring some more wine into each of our glasses. He looked nervous, like he did something or was going to do something that would put us both at a standstill. I walked back over and took his hand._

_Oh no…I was…is she…oh shit! It is now or never. I have to do this now or I am going to regret this for the rest of my life. I love this woman and I want her in my life forever. Slowly Stabler, don't scare her off._

_Be cool Benson. Just let time work it's magic. Let him ease into it._

_I have been waiting for this day for a long time. As I am fussing with my pocket I think about how I got what is in my pocket months ago and just recently all is coming out. I love her and she knows it. Everyone knows it. Now if I do this we really can't be partners anymore. I don't care, I love her and I want her to be my partner in life more than just at work. I love her and no one can stop me from tonight._

_He is going to do it. I can feel it. Come on El just do it and get it over with. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of our lives. I want to be with you forever. I want this night to be one that both of us sure not forget._

_I take her hand, which is rested on mine on my lap, and kiss the top of it. I stand up and then kneel down in front of her. One-tear streams down her face. A sigh of relief come over both of us. Finally this night has come. Finally we will spend eternity together. Together forever and it was all because of tonight._

"Olivia Benson will you marry me?" Elliot says with tears welling up in his eyes as well.

"Yes Elliot" Olivia says softly as she wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him.

After the long passionate kiss Elliot takes Olivia's left hand and slips a diamond ring on her finger.


End file.
